Just A Game
by CrazyFanGirl125
Summary: Is this just a game? Im making new charracters appear in this story... so keep a look out...


oh shit i'm going to be late -a familiar hedgehog shouted getting on her pink and black striped motorcycle- Now where is it? oh now i remember -she started the motorcycle as she left as fast as she can handle making a pink and black blur behind her- Not fast enough -the pink female cursed as she smirked pushing a button saying "Blood Of Saints"-the pink and black cycle went faster than the speed of sound- -a blue hedgehog was running to the same place- Huh? -he stops running and hears a noise from the distance- -he peered behind him meeting an unpleasant surprise- Hey you come back! -he shouted to the pink and black blur chasing after it as if he was a dog eager to catch the frizz bee- -unfortunately he could not catch up to the cycle- THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE -he finally gets to his destination and stops to see this- -a female hedgie in black getting off the motorcycle- What! is that? Ames! -she turned around a paused glaring at the blue hero- -she continued ignoring him and walking towards the house opening the door and shutting it behind her- -sonic walked towards the house taking a look at the motorcycle- -he wondered about how does it work and he kicked the wheel feeling its power- -he just stood there feeling a thrust against his leg- Huh? oh i probably bumped into the stupid shifting motorcycle -he hit it harder turning his back at it- -the engine roared in anger pushing down the hero- Shit Its Alive! Run Away! Run Away! -he shouted speeding off with the motorcycle following him-

In The House:

Hey Rosy -a ivory bat chirped giving her friend a loving hug- Hey Rouge- -they hear a scream in the distance- What In The World Was That? -questioned the ivory bat- -Amy thought about the sound- someone screamed... -Amy replied shaking her head and crossing her arms- don't ya think we should check it out? -rouge said as she began walking towards the door- i think sonic could handle it rouge... maybe he is taking care of it now... -Amy persuaded trying to not let rouge go through the door- -rouge stopped walking and looked back towards the pink female- -things were silent between the both of them until- okay rosy i believe ya -rouge smiled and walked away to the living room with the others- -sigh- when is he going to be more mature -the pink hedgie referred to sonic putting a hand on her face- Amy! -a feisty purple cat called from the living room grabbing Amy by the palm and dragging her to the others- Hey Amy -called a silver furred hedgehog sitting in the middle of sally and rouge as the rosy female sat in next to the now seated blaze next to rouge- okay so what game were going to play? -questioned the black hedgehog with red streaks- -rouge smiled and whispered in amys ear- -amy smiled and nodded and announced- hey guys wanna play truth or dare?

-everybody agreed and sarted to play Ames why don't ya start the game girl? - rouge said and Amy nodded and and looked for a victim- Sally? Truth Or Dare? -amy said with a simple smile on her face knowing the answer- Umm... Truth or Dare... I guess ill choose Truth Ames... -sally said honestly not wanting to do anything stupid- -amy smile turned into a deadly smirk knowing what to say-

Is it true at School Cafeteria that you "accidentally" Tripped and shouted "aww i dropped my nuts" if you know what i mean... -amy questioned everyone started cracking up as sally began to blush- -sally clears her voice in embarrassment getting everyone's attention- well... Y-yes... amy it is true- okay Sal its your turn -amy said still chuckling interrupting sally- Umm Silver... Truth or Dare? -sally questioned-Dare me Sal -he said- Show Me what you got...-Sally says- I dare you to Levitate shadow and leave him up there for until he admitted he likes Teletubies for Five minutes- This wont be Hard- shadow said being interrupt by sally- Upside down tied up in a rope... okay... -sally finished as shadow dropped his smirk and glared to silver-Umm... Okay Ill take the dare -silver said using his powers to tie him up an put him upside down- Hmph... I WILL NEVER... NEVER IN MY LIFE! ADMIT THAT I LIKE THE TELETUBIES! THIS IS GOING TO BE A WASTE OF TIME! -shadow exclaimed- -five minutes later-

Dares over let me down silver! -he shouted with a pierced glare to silver letting him down- UNTIE ME! -he commanded- MAN YOU DONT HAVE TO BE MEAN... -silver replied angrily as someone knocked on the door- I GOT IT! -amy shouted dashing up to the door- -opened it- -Hey Amy...-A blue cat said smiling with all her pride- Hey Euridice! -the pink hedgie replied giving the cat a hug and walking with her to the others- Hey guys my friend came over... -everyone looked to Amy and Euridice in curiosity-

* * *

Hope you like this chappie so far... and no i'm not to young to have a Fanfiction ... im still practicing my fluency and typing... what should i do for the next chappie? you decide!


End file.
